Chelsea ,and a cheesy title!
by hey75123
Summary: Well, Chelsea likes the new boy: Will! ,and I added a bunch of new festivals which I think would be cool!


Chelsea

I give Elliot a turnip for shipments ,and I received a SUNSTONE! I HAD ANOUGH FOR ANOTHER ISLAND! I ALMOST KISSED HIM! XD

I walked outta the house ,and over to the boat, asked him to go to meadow island. As I walked up to the shrine ,the harvest sprite ,jumped up ,and ran over to me, "Do you have enough stones for that island you wanted!". See I think that magma is amazing, gorgeous ,and frankly quite fascinating, so I have been marveling over volcano island. "Yep, you can bet your fellow sprites on it!"

"Well ,that's not straight forward at all!"

"What did you expect? I'm a rancher!"

"Whatever just hand me the stones!" I handed the stones to him ,and he murmured something strange. All of the sudden the earth below rumbled more than the winter avalanches! Agete went flying but luckily he has wings.

I looked astonished ,and ran off to the boat, where I found out that though it had magma in it ,the volcano was dormant. Sad ,I walked back to the ranch ,fed my animals ,milked my cows ,sheered my sheep ,and went to bed.

The next day I was walking to the beach near Denny's house ,and I ran into a newbie. He excused himself for being so clumsy which I declined saying opposite, It was my fault for being so clumsy! I looked up ,and found him to be a extremely cute blonde boy. He talked strangely, and spoke of coming here because he heard of a volcanic mine. "How did you hear of it so quickly? It was only raised yesterday!"

"You are the one who raised it?"

"Yes ,but only yesterday!"

"I am Regis's niece ,and Sabrina's cousin! They inform me of any news that I might not of heard of which might be of use to me. I have also been told to travel so He told me of this quaint little town, and ….." He blushed, "All the pretty girls. He wants me to marry."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I have already found what he was talking about!"

I blushed "W-Well I have to go!", I stammered, and rushed over to the beach, being confronted with a giant boat where I usually fished.

"Well that settles where NOT to fish!" That must have been where that boy came from. I face palmed. Of Course! He's Regis's niece ,and Sabrina's cousin. DUUUHHH HE'S RICH! Double face palm. I forgot to ask his name.

Julia

Wow That guy was HOT! That new guy Will! SOO CUTE ,even Lily thought so! Natalie still doesn't think so ,though.

It really sucks though I mean even a girl like her needs a guy! I wonder who she could like? Elliot? HECK NO!, HE'S HER BROTHER! ,and she'd never betray me like that…. Anyway! Ummmm….. Shea? No too wild man! Pierre? No He loves mushrooms. Denny? No too upbeat! Mark? …..maybe….

Chelsea

1 Wake up! 2 take care of my ranch 3 TALK TO WILL!

I run over to Verdure Islands ,with all my tools in my backpack for any possible excuse. Not there. Walked over to Sprout island but he's not there. Last resort ,check the yaht! BUT THAT MEANS I'LL LOOK LIKE I WANT TO TALK TO HIM! THAT'S WHY IT'S _**LAST**_** RESORT! **Damn! I walk to the dock ,and knock on the door. "Yes?"

"May I enter?" , I tried to sound perfetional .

"Yes" I opened the door to find him eating some porridge. Vaughn's favorite food! HOW DID I KNOW THAT! Oh yeah ,Julia told me when I was trying to get his sunstone...

"How is your morning?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Wonderful ,yours?"

"Great!", I looked at my feet. ,and He took it that it was his turn for conversation.

"So beautiful the sun is… just like you!"

"Really?, I'm more of a night person!" , I joked.

"Pardon me." I shrugged.

"Say, would you like to go to the dance? A fair maiden like you must go to such events!" I looked up ,surprised. I had completely forgotten! Taro thought there was not enough festivals, so he added it to the calender. "U-uh….. Sure!" , I stuttered, "Uh ,Bye!"

"Fairwell!"

I closed the door behind me breathing heavily. Why did I accept? I have no dress or anything! I rich guy like him will expect nothing less! I ran over to chen's, and opening the door, found he had some dresses ,but they were for 10,000 dollars! Instead I had to use some fabric for the last of my money. I ran home ,and began sewing ,ending up with a deep green spaghetti strap dress with nothing to go with except a pair of rainboots or converse. How embarrassing! I thought about it for a while ,and thought of something! I ran to my cabinet ,and began spinning wool into yarn ,and weaving that into a beaded bracelet with ground seashells.

Natalie

I walk into the inn to talk to lily ,and instead found Mark talking to Carol! "Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much," ,replied Mark.

"He's trying to teach me to be a rancher!", said Carol, "Even though ,then he'd have nowhere to live!"

"She's got a point there ,you know!"

"Who cares ,I could start my own ranch! It can't be that hard!"

"trust me ,you know nothing if what chelsea goes through!"

**Hey: No, seriously you have no clue what I go through, this story was hard to make original!**

**Natalie: SEE!**

**Mark: Fine, I'll listen to you IF for my birthday you eat a BUCKET of MUSHROOM!**

**Natalie: *gasp* NEVER, YOU JERK! NOT IN A MILLION _YEARS_!**

**Me: well..., It seems we have a minor conflict to part of the romance to the story... *sighs* Well, lets see how this turns out... *leaves***

**Natalie: EWWWWW, You're making ME, love HIM? EWWWWWW! Ew Ew Ew Ew EWWW!  
**

**Mark: Make Me! *sarcasm intended***

**Me: (to Natalie) See this is why you're my best friend! You're Hi-larious!**

**Natalie: *scowls*  
**


End file.
